Agumon's Mansion
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: What happens when the gang gets sucked into Luigi's Mansion? How will they escape? Who's behind all this? Find out in this story here!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 1 Intro

It was a normal day at Tai's house, The gang and their digimon had come over for a visit.  
Mimi and Palmon were in the kitchen making some cookies while Palmon was trying to think of a way to get Agumon to notice her.  
TK was telling Joe, Gomamon,Tai, and Patamon about how he was thinking about making a book about their adventures.  
"Wow! If it's good they might even make it into a TV series!" says Tai.  
"That would be so awsome wouldn't it TK?" says a supportive Patamon.  
"Yeah! Who knows maybe one day." TK says hopefully.  
"I hope they don't make me look like a scaredy cat." worries Joe.  
"No Way! they'd make you skittish because you like Skittles. Hah Hah!" jokes Gomamon.

Obvisously Gomamon's bad joke bombed. Anyway, Ken and Yolei were making out, as well as Matt and Sora.  
Gabumon and Biyomon were cuddling, while Hawkmon and Wormmon were playing hide and seek.  
Davis and Veemon were busy thinking of ways to get Kari and Gatomon to like them.  
Kari and Gatomon were thinking about how Davis and Veemon think they like TK and Patamon when they're clearly just really close friends. They love how those two are always jealous of them because of that but they really do like Davis and Veemon. (Although they would never tell them that.)  
Izzy was on his computer as always, and Cody was teaching Armadillomon Kendo, while Tentomon watched.

Agumon was looking at Tai's video games trying to find one to play when he heard a noise.  
Thud! Agumon looked over by the window next to him complety unaware of a certain blue sphereicial bat.  
At Agumon's feet was the game Luigi's Mansion, Agumon had seen advertisments about it and he really wanted to play it!  
" Cookies are done!" Mimi and Palmon calls.  
Agumon grabbed him a cookie then put the game in when suddenly they were sucked into the game!  
"It worked! The boss'll be happy to hear this! Those chumps will pay for what they did to me on File Island."Says The blue bat outside the window.

And so a new adventure begins...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 2 Kidnapped!

The gang lands in a forest infront of a spooky mansion.  
" Hey! where's Agumon!" asks Palmon.  
" Maybe he's in that mansion!" Suggests Tai pointing to a spooky mansion.  
The gang then heads up to the mansion.  
"Does anyone else remember what happened last time we went into an abandoned mansion?" asks Joe remembering the time when it turned out to be a mirage made by Devimon.

Everyone ignoring Joe step into the mansion only to be greeted by a ghost with a crown.  
" It's about time you got here. Get Them!" cackles King Boo.  
Sevreal ghosts then posesses the gang, Tai runs further into the mansion dropping things along the way. King Boo caught up to him however. King Boo then takes everyone's digivice.  
" HAHAHA! We got Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Tai, and Ag..." King Boo stops confused.  
King Boo looks around seeing no sign of Agumon.  
" Where's Agumon, And why isn't Mr. Luggs Here!" cries King Boo.

"Is there a problem." Says a cloaked figure.  
" No Sir! It's just that one of those guys you ordered us to capture is not here." replies King Boo to his partner.  
" He'll be here." says the figure.  
" Somebody's coming!" screeches a random Boo.  
" Everybody hide!" yells the king.

The door opens to reveal an old man in a lab coat.  
'It's just that accursed professer.' Thinks an irritated King Boo.  
The professor then heads up the stairs and through some double doors.  
" You! Take this key and lock E. Gadd in that room then go see what's keeping Luggs!" commands the ghostly king to an orange ghost.  
" Yes sir!" replies the ghostly minion.  
The orange ghost then locks the door the professor went through and then goes through the floor.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the forest an orange dino is wandering through the forest, getting closer to the mansion with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 3 Into the mansion

Agumon is wandering through the forest looking for his friends.  
" Tai!" No answer from his tamer."Palmon!" Agumon calls blushing. Also, no answer from his secret crush.  
"Anybody!"Still no answer.

Eventually Agumon comes to a mysterious mansion.  
" That mansion looks familiar... Wait! Did we get sucked into the game!?" wonders the orange dino.  
Agumon deciding that his friends are probably inside, heads into the mansion.  
" This place looks creepy, but surprisenly homey." Says Agumon admiring the interior.  
Since the double doors ahead of him are covered in thorn like spider webs, Agumon heads upstairs and tries the doors up there.  
"Locked! All the doors are Locked!" complains Agumon. Agumon then slowy starts to head downstairs.

While this was going on, deeper into the mansion an orange ghost was talking to a fat hungry ghost.  
" Hey Fatso! You were supposed to get off your flabby butt and possess that Agumon guy. He'll be here any minute now!"  
Mr. Luggs just keep eating.  
" Hey! Tubby! Are you listening!" demands the orange ghost.  
Mr. Luggs then stares at the orange ghost.  
" Enough of the insults!" screams Mr. Luggs.  
Chomp! Mr. Luggs devours the orange ghost. The orange ghost is now hanging out of Mr. Luggs's mouth struggling to get out, After several minutes they finally escape.

" Euuugh! Your breath stinks! When was the last time you brushed your teeth!?" says the orange ghost disgusted.  
" That's It! NOBODY INSULTS ME!" Shrieks Luggs in rage.  
Mr. Luggs then spits a fireball at the orange ghost knocking him into the Foyor.  
" Well that was rather rude!" complains the orange ghost. The orange ghost then notices Agumon who was just about to leave when he appeared.  
" AGHHH! He's Here!" the ghost screams in terror.  
The orange ghost then runs into the door he locked earlier, dropping the key King Boo gave him.  
Agumon then picks up the key and follows the ghost.

" BAHAAA!"The orange ghost startles Agumon. Something then starts to suck the ghost in.  
" AHHHH! Nooooo! Please spare me!" begs the ghost.  
Agumon watches as a little old man with a vacuum cleaner tries to suck up the ghost.  
The orange ghost then turns around.  
" Take this, old man! Come on guys help me!"The orange ghost punches the old man knocking him over before disappearing.

" I'm getting to old for this ghost hunting tomfoolery." says the elderly man.  
" Are you okay sir?" Agumon asks worriedly.  
" Yeah, but I swear this mansion has more and more ghosts everyday. Anyway what's a young feller like you doing in a place like this anyhoo?"  
The orange ghost from before then reappears with some friends.  
"Uh oh! This looks ugly, let's get out of here posthaste!"

At the Lab.  
" Hmm. So you say you got sucked into the game and came across the mansion, huh?" questions the man.  
" Yep." replies the orange digimon.  
" So you believe the mansion exists, Well let me tell you this, I've lived here since I was a lad or so and that mansion just appeared a few nights ago! The spirits have fooled you!"  
" Why would they build a big mansion?" Agumon asks quizicially.

"Well I catch ghosts and turn them into portraits, The last ghost I caught was Num. 22 Boosulus. There are plenty of Boos and King Boo got them to take revenge on me, They freed Boosulus, All my other Portrait Ghosts, and built that mansion in a single night. I don't know if it's a bad dream or what."  
" Turning ghosts into pictures huh?" Agumon asks curiously.  
" Now that I get a good look at you, before I got locked in I saw a bunch of kids and other creatures like you enter the mansion. Were they a dream too?" questions the professor.  
" Those were my friends!" exclaims the fire dino.  
" Those were your friends!? Oh no! They would never stand a chance without my help!" the proffessor gasps in worry.

" I don't know, we deal with all kinds of crazy stuff like this." Says Agumon confidently.  
" No matter how strong your friends are ghosts are mysterious beings, So if you're going to go after them I'd better teach you how to catch ghosts."  
" Okay!" Agumon says with confidence. " By the way just what are you guys?" Gadd asks curiously.  
" Digimon, Digital Monsters."replies Agumon.  
" Digital Monsters huh?" asks Gadd. " Yeah, or Digimon for short." adds the lizard.  
After learning how to catch ghosts Agumon heads back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 4 Game Boy Horror

Agumon heads back to the room where he met E. Gadd.  
" This door is locked. How am I going to get out of here, and where are the ghosts?" asks the confused digimon.  
"Bzzt! Bzzt!" Agumon then pulls out the Game Boy that E. Gadd gave him.  
" Agumon! I can contact you through the Game Boy Horror, It also lets me see everything you see." says the professor.  
" Okay. Do you know how to get out of this room?"  
" Just pay close attention to your surrondings, my boy, Those candles look mighty suspicious, lighting or putting out candles can have some intresting effects." hints Gadd.

Agumon puts out the blue candles.  
" Who put out my candles, You Mr. Lizard?" Exclaims the picture above the candles.  
Agumon is too shocked by the fact that the paintings are talking to answer.  
"Well, dark rooms are very dangerous around here." says another painting.  
" Just like those kids, may you wander in darkness forever." says another.  
" Are you afraid of the dark? Oh! Here they come!" says the original panting.

"Bahhhh!" An orange ghost pops up startling Agumon before punching him.  
" Pepper Breath!" Agumon calls launching his signature attack.  
Pepper starts coming out of Agumon's mouth.  
"That's not right." Agumon says glaring at the Author.  
" Okay we'll try this again." says the Author.

"Bahhh!"An orange ghost pops up startling Agumon before punching him.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon calls launching his signature attack.  
A Fireball comes out of Agumon's mouth.  
" Now that's more like it!" Agumon replies to the Author.  
The fireball hits the orange ghost but doesn't do any harm.  
" Are you kidding me!?" asks a shocked Agumon.  
" No."claims the Author.

The ghost creeps up on Agumon but right when they get close Agumon shines his flashlight on him.  
" Ak!" the ghost screams frozen in fear. Agumon then proceeds to suck him up.  
" No, No, No, Please!" The ghost screeches begging for mercy.  
The ghost then goes into the Portagust 3000." Noooooooooooo!" cries the ghost as it gets sucked in.  
More ghosts pop up.

" How could you do that to our friend!? Let's get him guys!" exclaim the angry ghosts.  
After several minutes all the ghosts are caught and a chest appears. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." says Agumon complimenting himself.  
Agumon grabs the key. "Bzzt! Bzzt!" " Oh! I almost forgot! The Game Boy Horror can also show you which door a key goes to as well." hints Gadd.  
" That'll make things easier!" cheers Agumon.

After heading through a few rooms catching some quick pink ghosts and some green banana eating ghosts (which made Agumon a little hungry) Agumon gets the key to the door by the room where E. Gadd was.  
As he's getting ready to open the door... "Bzzzt! Bzzzt!"  
" I detect spirits stronger up ahead, I think it might be my escaped gallery ghosts, Hmmm. I also detect life signs ahead, perhaps it's your friends. Be careful, You can't capture those gallery ghosts the same way, you have to figure out their weaknessess, then strike when they're vulnerable." the professor warns.

Agumon then heads through the door not knowing what challenges awaited him...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 5 Neville

Agumon finds himself in a hallway.  
" Oooo, coins!"Agumon follows the coins to a door, opens the door and... CLANK! It crushes Agumon like a pancake!  
"Hehehe!" laughs an unseen ghost.  
" Oww!" Agumon reels in pain after unflatting himself.  
"Bzzt... Bzzt..."" Agumon! I forgot to mention, those ghosts can make fake doors, but you can tell the fakes from real ones by using your Game Boy Horror's map or your Portagust 3000." the professor informs.  
" I wish you had mentioned that sooner!" grumbles the orange dino.  
Agumon checks his map and heads into an unlocked door.

Inside he sees a figure in a rocking chair reading.  
" Izzy?" calls Agumon to the redheaded boy.  
As Agumon approaches he notices a ghostly figure surronding him.  
" You're inside a ghost!" Agumon exclaims at a loss for words.  
" You must be Agumon, care to read a good book with me?" asks the possesed Izzy.  
" Give me back my friend!" Commands Agumon.  
" Never! If you want your friend you'll have to defeat me!"

Agumon shine his light on him.  
" Haha! You'll have to do better than that!" exclaims the possesed digidestined.  
Izzy/Neville then makes several books fly around homing in on Agumon.  
Agumon jumps left and right to dodge the books, eventually getting hit.  
" Ahhh!" Screams Agumon in pain.  
" This is getting so boring." Yawns the ghost.

Agumon then remembers what E. Gadd said, "You have to find their weaknesses and catch em off guard".  
Agumon quickly shines his light on Izzy/Neville before he can finish yawning causing them to freeze.  
" Got'cha!" Smirks Agumon as he starts to vacuum. Neville is then sucked out of Izzy and into the Portagust 3000.

"What happened?" asks a confuzed Izzy.  
"You were possesed by a ghost. answers Agumon.  
" Oh! Well thanks for saving me!" Izzy says gratefully.  
Izzy then notices the books and reads some of them.  
" Wow! These books are prodigious!" the genius says excitedly.  
" Hey there are some by some of those ghosts, Child Care?" remarks an intrigued Agumon.  
Agumon makes a quick read noticing they mention Chauncy, Henry, and Orville.

" These could come in handy!" Agumons says putting the ghost's books in his pocket.  
" Here's one by someone named E. Gadd..." states Izzy.  
" Egad! (pun intented) He's the one who gave me this vacuum!" Exclaimes Agumon.  
Agumon explains everything to Izzy.  
" I see, so everyone must be possesed by those escaped portrait ghosts." Izzy says weighing the situation.

The two take their new key and head towards it's door.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 6 Lydia

Inside the new room they see someone looking in the mirror fixing her hair.  
" Mimi!" cries Agumon.  
" Come on, Mimi! This is no time for a makeover!" says an irritated Izzy.  
"It's never a bad time for a makeover." says a Lydia possesed Mimi.  
" Okay? Is that Mimi or the ghost talking?" questions Agumon.  
" Both I guess, either way that sounds like something Mimi would say." states Izzy.  
" Exactly!" Agumon exclaims.

" Hmmm. These ghosts are prodigious, they don't seem to be made of ectoplasm..." Izzy says with interest.  
" Ecto-what?" says a confused Agumon.  
" Ectoplasm, the elemental compound of supernatual beings." The genius explains.  
"Well we are in a game." Agumon says who had apparently no idea what Izzy was saying.  
" Point taken, I guess the laws of physics don't apply here, just like in the digital world."  
" Psychic's have their own laws?" says the ignorant digimon.  
" Never mind, let's just focus on saving Mimi." Izzy says realizing Agumon doesn't understand.

No matter what they try the ghost simply ignores them.  
" If only she'd stop doing her hair." Sighs Agumon.  
" Agumon, Your a genius!" Exclaimes Izzy.  
" Thanks, Uh, what did I come up with?"  
" There's a breeze coming in from that broken window, we just move the curtain and the wind will come in which should like you said, stop her from doing her hair!"  
" Oh, Yeah, Glad _I_ thought of it." says a bemused Agumon.

Agumon moves the curtain and the wind blows on Mimi and the ghost messing up their hair.  
" Oh, Such a draft..." complains the ghostly Mimi. Agumon sucks them up while they're distracted.  
" What happened?" asks Mimi free from the ghost's control. Mimi then looks in the mirror.  
 **" AHHHHH! MY HAIR!"** shrieks Mimi. " Sorry about that." Agumon says apolegiticly.  
" It was the only way to save you from that ghost." explains Izzy.

Agumon then picks up the new key.  
" Come on let's countinue on!" Agumon says excitedly.  
" Hold on! I need to fix my hair!" complains Mimi.  
Mimi then starts to fix her hair." Well, I guess we owe you that much." Agumon says apoligizing again.  
After Mimi gets done the three head into the hallway and hears a disturbing noise.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 7 Chauncey

"WAHAWAHWAH!" goes the noise.  
" What was that?" asks Agumon.  
" Oh! A baby!"Mimi says excitedly entering the room they just unlocked.  
" Mimi, wait!" calls Izzy. The gang enters the room and sees Cody in a crib.  
"Cody! Get up your squashing the baby!" says an oblivious Mimi.  
" Uh, you do know it's a ghost possesing him right?" says Agumon.  
" Well I know I'd be crying too if somebody was laying on me, especialy at that baby's size." Mimi says still oblivious to the fact that Cody's possed by the ghost baby.

" Keep it Down! zzzzz... Rocky Rocky Horsey..." Wails Cody.  
" Aren't you a little old for a rocking horse Cody?"  
Agumon and Izzy facepalm at the fact that Mimi still doesn't understand the fact that Cody is possesed by a baby ghost.  
" Hey, speaking of which, there's a rocking horse right there." Izzy says pointing to a rocking horse.  
" Let's 'play'." Agumon claims knowing what to do.  
" Not you too!" Mimi says not understanding what Agumon means.  
Agumon ignores Mimi and starts to vacuum the horse causing it to rock.

" WAHWAHWAH!" the baby wails.  
Mimi bops Agumon on the head.  
" You made the baby cry!" Mimi cries angrily.  
"I warned you to keep it down! Let's play." says the ghost.  
" Okay!" Mimi says excitedly.  
Mimi picks up Cody/Chauncey only to be met with a spinning punch.  
" OW! That Hurt! For a baby you pack a punch!" Mimi complains.  
Mimi then gets hit with a flying teddy bear.

The team is cornered, Agumon franticly looks for a way to escape then notices the nearby ball.  
Agumon sucks up the ball and fires it at their foe.  
" Catch!" Shouts the dino firing the ball.  
The ball hits Cody/Chauncey in the face and Mimi bops Agumon on the head again.  
" You hurt the baby!" shouts Mimi.  
" Seriously!" Says Agumon annoyed by the fact Mimi doesn't understand the situation.

" You gave me an owie, why do you have to be bigger than me, Itsy bitsy..."  
" Spider went up the water..." Mimi starts singing.  
" Bitty Gah Gah Goo!" Chauncy screams at the top of Cody's lungs.  
The team then blacks out.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 8 Giant Chauncey

Agumon wakes up in a giant crib to see that he's all alone.  
" Mimi!? Izzy!? Anybody!?" Agumon says calling for his friends.  
 **"WAHAWAHAWAHA!"** cries a voice as a giant ghost baby with a tiny Cody inside appears.  
"That is one **BIG** baby!" Agumon says jaw dropping.  
Agumon then gets hit with a spinning punch.

As Agumon recovers something floating in the void catches his eye.  
"A Rocking horse?" questions the digimon. Suddenly the rocking horse turns and flies straight at him catching him off guard and knocking him into the wall.  
" Come on Agumon think! Each ghost has their own weakness." Agumon exclaims trying to think of a plan.  
Suddenly another rockinghorse sails past as Agumon ducks almost barely getting hit by it's legs.  
" Play Ball!" Shouts Chauncy. A giant ball lands ontop of Agumon, as he struggles to get out he remembers what got him into this mess.

 **Flashback**

" Catch!" As Agumon fires the ball at Chauncey, Mimi reaches out of the flashback and bops BOTH Agumons on the head.

 **end flashback**

" That's it!" the dino exclaims in realization. Agumon with his new bump from Mimi, sucks up a giant ball and fires it at Chauncey.  
As Agumon sucks up a stuggling Chauncey, he is met with a spinning punch.  
" You'll pay for that **SHRIMP!"** taunts the giant baby.  
Agumon than dodges the oncoming bodyslams as two rocking horses fly into view.

" I've had enough of your horses! Pepper Breath! Agumon exclaimes firing his attack with determination in his eyes.  
The two flaming horses crash before turning into ash." You should know, **FIRE AND WOOD DON'T MIX!"** Taunts Agumon.  
A desperate Chauncey launches more balls, only to be smacked in the jaw once again.  
As the exausted baby goes into the vacuum Agumon wakes up back in the room.

" Agumon are you okay?" Izzy asks worriedly.  
" Yeah. What happened?"" You passed out after that baby and Cody vanished!" explains Mimi.  
" But we fought inside a crib! He was giant! And their were flying rocking horses and balls everywhere!" shouts Agumon.  
" I think he's lost it." Izzy says whispering to Mimi.  
" Look at this key I found! Isn't it cute!" exclaims Mimi in excitement.  
As Mimi shows the gang the key the Game Boy Horror rings.  
" Agumon! I lost contact with you for a bit, looks like you met up with a boss ghost, when you suck up a boss ghost the Portagust gets full but it looks like you showed that ghost who's boss, now why don't you and your friends come back to the lab so we can empty it out eh?" Gadd advises.  
" Can someone please explain what is going on here?" asks a confused Cody.  
" We'll explain on the way." says Izzy.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 9 Oh Goggles

" Okay young fellers, just stick the Portagust 3000 into the slot on my Ghost Portraitficinizer, and enjoy the ride." laughs the professor.  
Agumon sticks the vacuum into the slot as the ghosts get sucked into the machine.  
" The Ghosts are invisible." begins the professor. "I can still see them, but they look like teardrops." Agumon says correcting the professor.  
" So we need to press em into visible forms." Gadd says not hearing Agumon.  
" We can still see them!" Agumon repeats.  
" And presto! Beautiful ghost portraits." finishes the scientist.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that that baby, was a ghost." Mimi says looking at the picture of Chauncey.  
" Nothing gets past you Mimi." Cody says sarcasticialy.  
" Oh, I have some extra flashlights for your friends." exclaims the old man handing the gang a box of flashlights.  
" I'm afraid I don't have any Portagusts to spare, so you'll have to help with distracting other ghosts." says Gadd.  
" So, what you're saying is we have to protect Agumon." questions Mimi.  
" Pretty much." replies the professor.  
"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stay here with the professor and see if we can figure out how to get home, and why we were brought here in the first place." Says the red headed genius.  
As the gang start to leave the Ghost Portraitficizer starts up again, and in the washing machine the gang can see a pink hat.  
Everyone looks at Mimi. " What? My hat needed washing." Mimi says shrugging.

Inside the mansion.

"Where can we go? We've been through all the doors we could go through. " says Cody.  
" Not that one!"Mimi says running to the big door coverd with thorny webs infront of them.  
" Mimi NO!" warns Agumon. As Mimi approaches their key starts glowing as the spikes dissappear.  
" Told ya." gloats Mimi. "Huh, I guess this key does go there after all." Agumon says looking at the map.  
The door leads to a dark corridor. " Should we go right or left?" wonders Cody.  
" Let's try left." Agumon suggests. After sneaking past some sleeping ghost bats, they enter a dark room completely unaware of the black red eyed nonghost bat hiding among the group of bats watching them.

Deeper into the mansion.

" I can't believe those fools have made it this far, but to get any farther they'll have to face off against my partner's minions." says the mysterious cloaked figure.

In another room under the mansion.

"Ugh, All this noise is making it hard to sleep, my partner's advesaries must be getting close." says a restless King Boo.

Meanwhile.

"Come back here, you ghost! " cries Agumon sucking up a ghost.  
" Agumon! Look out!" Cody warns as a ghost approaches the digimon from behind.  
Cody shines his light on the ghost that just appeared behind Agumon.  
After the ghost gets sucked up the lights come on, revealing that they're in the Laundry room.

"Oh boy clothes!" Mimi says excitedly running to the washing machine.  
" Not again." complains Cody.  
" Nope, Nuhuh, No way. Defintely not!" Mimi says throwing clothes she doesn't like.  
"Mimi! We don't have time for dress up!" chastises the orange dino.  
Suddenly a pair of goggles land on Agumon's snout." Hey watch where you're throwing- wait aren't these Tai's goggles?" says Agumon looking at the goggles.  
" Who puts goggles in a washing machine?" Questions Cody.  
" I don't know, but we should hang on to them, Tai's probably looking for them." Agumon says worriedly worried for his tamer.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 10 Floating Whirlindas

The gang enters the Ballroom as several dancing Shyguy ghosts appear.  
Cody shine his light on one and finds it doesn't work and gets stabbed by it's pitchfork.  
" OW! Our flashlights aren't working." Cody says in pain. " How are we supposed to beat them then?" questions Agumon.  
"Mine's working just fine." Mimi says turning the flashlight on and off in her face.  
" He means their not stunning them." explains the fire breathing dino.

" Mimi's been acting quite strange lately, You think she's still possesed?" asks Cody.  
" Maybe it's just a girl thing?" Agumon says hopefully.  
Suddenly they notice a Shyguy sneaking up on Mimi. " Mimi, Look out!" Cries Agumon.  
" Oooooo! I spy a nickel!" Mimi bends down to pick up the nickel just in time as she barely gets hit by the spinning pitchfork.  
As the dizzy Shyguy spins his mask falls off and Mimi accidently shines her light on him.  
" Mimi!" Agumon shouts sucking up the ghost." What?" asks the girl " You saved us!" Cheers Agumon now knowing what to do.

Agumon sucks off the masks as the others shine their lights on them ready to be vaccummed.  
After they're all gone the floor starts spinning as two familiar faces appear.  
" Hawkmon! Biyomon!" Cries Agumon.  
" I don't think these guys can even see us." says Hawkmon.  
"All they can see is their pathetic friends." says Biyomon.

" I think they've lost it." exclaims Cody.  
" No, Wait! Look they're possesed too!" points out Agumon.  
The gang notices the floating glowing lights surrounding the dancing duo.  
" Hmmm, we must have to make them visable somehow." says the dino as he tries to think of a plan.  
" I say we dance." Mimi says dancing to the creepy background music.  
" Mimi Stop fooling around!" complains Agumon.  
Mimi stops dancing." Wait, I think she might be on to something." Cody points out.  
" Huh?" asks Agumon confused. "When Mimi started dancing they appeared and when she stopped they dissappeared." explains Cody.  
" Fair enough." Agumon says surprised that Mimi's antics have saved them yet again.

The gang starts dancing and sure enough the ghosts appear.  
"Beware of the dancing ghost hunter... vacuum upper..." Agumon says unure what to call himself as he dances and sucks up the pair.  
Biyomon and Hawkmon return to normal.  
" Okay "lovebirds" You can let go of each other now." Agumon snickers.  
An embaressed Hawkmon and Biyomon release each other.

" Don't tell Gabumon about this!" shouts Biyomon.  
" Tell him what, that you're cheating on him with Hawkmon?" Agumon asks sarcasticially  
" I'm not cheating on him! It was those ghosts!"" I didn't know Gabumon was dating ghosts?" Mimi says confused.  
Agumon and Cody facepalm. " Uh, what's with Mimi?" asks Biyomon.  
" We don't know." replies Cody.  
" It appears she's become the comic relief." states Hawkmon.  
The gang then heads through the next door.

A/N: I swear when I first thought of this story, I had never intended Mimi to do this stuff, I unintentionally turned her into kind of a comic relief, weird huh?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 11 Hide and Boo Seek

As the gang enter the new room somebody taps Biyomon on the sholder.  
" Hawkmon cut that out!" shrieks the pink bird. "Uhhhh, I'm over here." answers the other bird.  
" Then, who..." Biyomon says as she turns around and gets grabbed by a ghost.  
"Let me go!" the fire bird cries for help. Agumon tries to go help but gets knocked into the pile of crates by a pink ghost.  
"New grabbing ghosts huh?" shouts Cody as he shines his light on Biyomon's captor as it dissapears.

"Can somebody help me up?" asks the fire lizard. "You okay Agumon?" Hawkmon asks helping him up.  
"Yeah." as Agumon climbs out a crate falls and a blue version of the orange ghosts pops out.  
"Baaaahaaa!" Screeches the ghost before it tries to flee. "That ghost is afraid of us!" laughs Mimi.  
The gang watches the ghost flail around amusingly for a few minutes before they suck it up.  
After it's sucked up the gang is bombarded by treasure. " It's raining treasure!" Shouts Mimi as the others stare at the falling treasure in disbelief.

" I guess that blue ghost was rare." Comments Biyomon.  
After collecting the loot, more ghosts start to appear. " It's hard to maneuver in this small room" Complains Agumon.  
" Let's spread out team!" suggests Cody. As the gang spread out the room covering each other, They catch the remaining ghosts.  
"Now what? usually when we clear a room we get a clue where to go next?" Ponders Agumon.  
As Mimi looks at herself in the mirror she notices a button on the wall. "There's a button." Mimi says pointing to the wall opposite the mirror.

The team pushes the button as the wall starts to go back making the room bigger.  
"Well that would've been helpful earlier" Hawkmon says commenting on how much bigger the room is now.  
"But there's still nothing to do!" grumbles Cody. "Nothing new but that poster and grate." notices Agumon.  
"Maybe there's something back here?" Biyomon says removing the creepy poster. The gang push the button behind the poster as the grate opens.

"Who dares disturb our slumber!?" asks a voice coming out of the grate.  
Suddenly hundreds of Boos come out of the grate cackling, followed by one with a crown.  
"Well, Look Agumon's here, We're going to do what we did to your friends only worse!" King Boo says evilly.  
"So you're the one who kidnapped my friends!" Agumon snarls. "Yes, but my partner was the one who requested your demise... Wait!? How did you escape!?" King Boo asks startled as he notices the others.  
"Oh No!, Master look on his back!" cries a Boo in terror pointing at Agumon. "It's Gadd's Portagust! Run!" The king claims as he and his minions flee.

" Well, now what?" asks Hawkmon after the Boos leave. Bzzzzt... Bzzzzt. rings the Gameboy Horror.  
"Agumon! That was them, the ones who freed my gallery ghosts, it seems they're responsible for your friends dissappearance... Perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't let every one escape." Exclaims the professor.  
" Sorry" Everyone replies. "Well anyhoo, why don't y'all come back to the lab for a moment. " says Gadd.

At the Lab

" Those Boos tend to hide when the lights are on, luckily the Gameboy Horror has a secret Boo radar, Boos are stronger in groups, so your best bet would be to slowly weaken the group one Boo at a time." explains E. Gadd .  
" Based on what King Boo said before he fled, I've come up with a theory." states Izzy.  
"Well, don't leave us hanging in the dark." Responds Cody. "I can't be sure, but I think whoever King Boo's partner is, is one of our former enemies." Explains the redhead.  
After heading back into the mansion the gang catch their first Boo. "Yowza! You already caught your first boo!" exclaims a shocked Gadd reading the data.  
" Huh? What's this?" asks Izzy looking at the data. "Something wrong?" Biyomon asks worriedly.

" There seems to be some kind of encypted code in the data you sent, I may be able to figure out what it says if you capture more Boos, it could hold a clue as to how we got here." explains the redheaded genius.  
"On it" cries the gang. After a few minutes the gang has captured several boos.  
"FIVE BOOS ALREADY!" Exclaims Gadd. "Hmmmm, I think I almost got this sorted out." mumbles Izzy to himself.  
"I know you fellers are worried about your friends but there's still plenty of time, Why don't you take a break at the Washroom." advises the proffesor.  
"I've decoded the encrypted data and it appears to be a diary entry from King Boo. I'm sending you a copy of it now." replies Izzy.

 _ **My**_ _new partner has requested some kids and monsters who have defeated him in the past. Apparently he is also one of those monsters, What were they called again? Poke- something? Bakugan? Eh, I'll remember sooner or later._

 _King Boo_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 12 Biyomon (and Agumon) gets Firepower

On the way to the washroom, our heros spot a floating Gommamon holding unlit candles.  
"Gommamon!? He wasn't here before!" Cody exclaims. "His ghost must've just appeared." theorizes Agumon.  
"Let's try lighting the candles! Maybe it'll help us save him." suggests Biyomon.  
"Well, it's worth a try, Pepper Breath!" "Spiral Twister!" the two digimon exclaim firing their attacks.

The fire attacks hit the candle but dissapear upon contact doing nothing.

"Darn, I forgot our attacks don't work on these ghosts." complains Agumon.  
" I guess they didn't light the candles since the ghost was holding them." Biyomon sighs in dissapointment.  
"Perhaps we're not ready for him yet... although I do believe you two were on the right track." Hawkmon says comforting his friends.

The gang reluctantly leaves Gommamon behind.

"Do you guys mind? I have to use the bathroom." Mimi says as they come to the Washroom's door.  
"Don't take too long." everyone says as Mimi enters the Washroom. After a few minutes Agumon's eyes widen in horror upon realizing she didn't go in the bathroom beside it.  
"What's wrong Agumon?" Biyomon questions worriedly upon seeing Agumon's horrorfied expression.  
"We- We let Mimi go into an unexplored room... alone." replies the dino.

Everyone gasps in shock upon thinking about what the ghosts inside might do to her.  
They try to open the door only to find it locked. "The ghosts must've locked her in." Biyomon says crying.  
After a few minutes of crying the gang hears a sink a flush and a sink before Mimi comes out.  
"Mimi! Are you okay!?" everyone questions in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be? I just went to the bathroom." questions Mimi.  
"Oh." the gang sigh a breath of relieve upon realizing there weren't any ghosts. "Say, I heard the water running twice... what was that about?" Agumon asks the girl.  
"Oh, Well, I found this key in the toilet, I thought I'd give it a wash before we use it." Mimi explains.

As the gang head toward their next destination a cloaked figure emerges from behind the Washroom's toilet.

"Darn, I was so close to permantly keeping them from progressing." grumbles the figure who had about to flush the key down the toilet when Mimi walked in.

As the gang get to the new door Agumon suddenly bursts out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" questions Cody. " I was just thinking of our past opponets who could have trapped us here, Wouldn't it be hilarious if it were Etemon?" snickers the orange lizard.  
"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty funny, this place doesn't really suit him." Chuckles Biyomon. "I know, that's what makes it so funny!" laughs Agumon.  
"Don't be so sure, Uhuh." The gang turns to see the orange Elvis monkey. "So you are behind this!?" the digimon say taking a fighting stance holding back laughter.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, Uhuh. I'm on your side, Uhuh." sweatdrops the evil monkey. " And why should we believe you!?" screech the digimon. "Cause I'm not a digimon, Uhuh." Mimi says taking off the Etemon costume causing everyone to fall.

The gang enters the room.

" Oh look at the pretty ball!" Mimi exclaims sitting in front of the ball,her light hitting hit.  
"Mimi, yo-you're floating!" Cody says in shock. Suddenly the light bouncing off the crystal ball reveals Mimi's sitting on Sora.  
"Mimi get off of Sora!" Biyomon screeches as the girl gets off the girls lap. "I'm Madame, Clarvoya, I've borrowed your friend so I can speak with you, I sense one of your friends has dropped several objects, bring them to me and I can give you clues on their whereabouts." Explains Sora/Claivoya.  
"Here." Agumon says handing her Tai's goggles despretaly wanting to know what happend to his partner.

"Ohhh... Harummm... I see that your Tai lives... Well, he is not in the spirit world... but one cannot say he is alive... haackth ha ha hork! (Excuse me, sorry.) Where is he? Where is he now? ...Ah, the spirits fall silent! Uuuh... This is all I can tell you for now! Bring to me another clue and I will show your friend to you. This clue no longer speaks to us..." the fortune teller says.

" Well, I guess all we can do now is move on." Agumon sighs. " Take good care of Sora, Madame." Biyomon calls before following the others through the door.

After fending off some invisible grabbing ghosts a big treasure chest appears.

" That movie projecter sure came in handy" Cody says grateful Mimi had decided to watch a movie while they caught ghosts.  
"What's this red coin with a fire symbol I wonder." Agumon says plundering the chest. "Bzzzt..." You've found the fire element medal, you can now harm ghosts with fire attacks, if you see white ghosts with ice in them you can beat them now," Explains E. Gadd.  
"Cool!" Biyomon says realizing she can now do more then use a flashlight. "That'll improve our offense." Agumon cheers. "Heheh, don't burn the mansion down fellers." chuckles the proffesor.  
"Come on Mimi let's go." Cody says following the group out the door. "Awwwww, but this the best part!" Mimi grumbles with mouthful of popcorn.

A/N Sigh, Mimi what are we going to do with you...


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 13 Music Mayhem

After lighting some candles and getting another key, Agumon has a realization.  
"Gommamon!" gasps the orange dino. "Huh, What about him?" Biyomon questions.  
"Don't you see? We can-" Agumon begins. "Save him now!" Hawkmon exclaims with his eyes widening.  
"What, How?" Mimi asks confused. "The Fire medal!" Cody screams upon figuring out what the digimon are getting at.  
Nearly forgetting about the key they just obtained, the gang rushes to Gommamon's aid.

"Now let's try this again, Ready Biyomon?" Agumon questions the pink bird.  
"Ready, Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cries launching the spiral of fire.  
"Pepperbreath!" calls the dino spitting a fireball. As the attacks hit the candles, a butler ghost appears.  
"Ahh! Fire! Hot! Run away!" Gommamon/Shivers screeches at the lit candles as they flee.

"Uh, If they're that scared of the fire, couldn't they just drop the candles?" Cody sweatdrops.  
"No time to wonder about that now, After them!" Agumon shouts running after their friend's captor.  
The gang follows Shivers to the Laundry room as they pass through a locked door.  
"Now what are we going to do!?" Mimi panics. "They're not getting away that easy." Agumon replies using their new key.

Our heros make ithrough the door just in time to see Shivers sit on the candles, lighting both him and Gommamon aflame.  
"Aghhhhhh!" squeels the butler as the flames engulf his bottom. Seizing the oppurtunity, Agumon successfully captures Shivers.  
"Talk about burnt seal. Haha." Gommamon jokes as he recovers from his burnt behind. "Hey, this key goes to the door by where Gommamon was." Cody says looking at the map.  
"Hey, you guys hear that music?" Biyomon asks as they approach their new destination. "Yeah, it's coming from in there." Hawkmon adds pointing to the door.

"That's funny, there's nothing in here. And I'm supposed to be the funny one." Gommamon says as the music stops upon entering the room.  
"Nothing here but all these instruments." Mimi says grabbing a mallet for the xylophone. "Hey, over there, that's the paino we heard!" Agumon points out as they see a figure sitting by it.  
"Is that- Is that Gatomon?" Biyomon questions, squinting as she tries to make out the figure. "Hmph, I bet these ragamuffins can't carry a single tune." Gatomon scoffs.  
"We'll show her, ready everyone?" Cody asks as everyone gets their instruments. "Ready." everyone replies.  
"Presenting, The Digimon Band, With on xylophone, Mimi! On the harp, Biyomon! On Saxophone, Agumon! On Cello, Hawkmon! And last but not least, Gommamon on the drums!" Cody introduces.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three, four." Cody says before clapping to keep the beat as the gang plays.

 _"Do the Mario!_

 _Swing your arms from side to side_  
 _Come on, it's time to go!_  
 _Do the Mario!_  
 _Take one step, and then again._  
 _Let's do the Mario, all together now!_  
 _You've got it!_  
 _It's the Mario!_  
 _Do the Mario!_  
 _Swing your arms from side to side_  
 _Come on, it's time to go!_  
 _Do the Mario!_  
 _Take one step, and then again._  
 _Let's do the Mario, all together now!_

 _Come on now, just like that!"_

As the gang finish singing and playing their song, a ghost reveals itself around Gatomon.  
"What a performance, Would you care to do battle with my music sheets?" Melody/Gatomon asks as music sheets start flying around.  
"Pepper Breath, Spiral Twister, Feather Strike!" the digimon cry in unision, as Agumon and Biyomon burn the papers to a crisp and Hawkmon slices them in two.  
Once the music sheets are out of the way, the gang frees Gatomon from Melody's control.

"What happened? Where's Kari!?" Gatomon questions.  
"She's still somwhere in this mansion..." replies the gang.  
"Kari... I should've protected her..." Gatomon says with tears forming in her eyes.  
"There, There, We'll find her, don't worry." Agumon says patting Gatomon's back as he comforts his sister figure.  
" My minds a blurr, But I remember after being possesed, I saw Tai head deeper in the mansion to get away, but that's not all I saw..." Gatomon shivers as she relives the memory.  
"What happened?" questions Cody. "I saw someone, talking to that, King Boo... My minds blurry so I can't remember what they looked or sounded like, But they sent shivers down my spine." The feline cringes as she answers.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 14 Fighting Your Inner Ghost

With Gatomon in tow, the gang head toward their next destination in the creepy mansion.  
"Do you hear that?" questions Cody. "It sounds like somebody eating." Gatomon adds her ears perking up.  
"Well, it looks like we're about to find out..." Gomamon says as they arrive at the door.  
The moment the team steps in, they slip and fall on a bananna peel. "Must be a bunch of those green bananna eaters..." Agumon says as the team work their way out of their pile.  
"There's nothing in here? A portrait ghost perhaps?" replies Mimi. "I don't see any of our friends, though." Hawkmon adds looking for signs of the ghost.

"Candles!" Gommamon calls pointing at the candles on the table. "On it! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cries lighting the candles while the others clean up the bannana peels.  
Once the candles are lit, a rather large ghost appears eating ghost gelatin cake. " Is that cake dead?" Mimi asks confused.  
"I'm not sure... but this does look like a portrait ghost, but it doesn't have any of our friends..." Agumon replies in deep thought.  
"Well, what should we do? That door over there's unlocked." Gommamon says pointing at the door as he looks at the map.  
"It's true, that ghost isn't possesing anyone, but we promised Gadd we'd help him so, let's take care of this guy first." suggests Agumon.

"How much can this guy eat!" ponders the gang as hours pass and they haven't figured out the puzzle.  
"Wait a second... He's eating, but he's not eating!" Hawkmon points out. "What are you talking abo-" The gang begins when they too notice that no matter how much the ghost eats, it's plate is still full.  
"I wonder..." Agumon says as he vacuums the cake, and sure enough it shrinks as waiter ghosts appear. "Oh no... he's running out of food." Says one ghost.  
"He has such a temper when he's hungry!" cries the other as they refill Mr. Luggs' plate, completly ignoring our heros.  
"Okay...?" the gang say in surprise as their jaws drop. " Okay, you guys take care of the waiters, I'll take care of the food." advises Agumon.

"All this talk of food is making me hungry!" Mimi complains as they shine their lights on the waiters.  
After a couple minutes, the plate is vacuumed clean. "Huh? What? Where's, What happend to my foo-" Luggs begins looking around when his eyes fall on Agumon.  
"You must be that Agumon fellow I was supposed to posses, Guess it's time for me to do my jo- wait a minute... **YOU STOLE MY FOOD**!" Luggs screams in realization.  
Luggs spits a fireball at the orange dino who dodges out of the way. "Guess It's time to fight fire with fire! Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath!" Agumon says blocking the fireballs with fireballs as the others take cover.  
After several unsuccessful shots from either side, Luggs collapses from both heartburn and exaustion. "Talk about major heatburn!" Gommamon jokes as Agumon sucks the brute up panting heavily.  
"That was our toughest ghost yet. We better be careful and stay on our guard." Agumon advises his team as they collect some treasure and head through the next door, unsure of the horrors that await them...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 15 Spooky Puppy Kisses

As the gang step into the kitchen, the pots and pans start rattling.  
"Wh-What's going on!?" Gommamon gasps as the pots rattle.  
Suddenly, the cooking vessels start flying toward them.  
"They're alive!" Mimi screams. "Look out!" Agumon calls as everyone leaps out of the way.  
"How, are they flying if no ghosts are carrying them?"asks Cody.

"Maybe the ghosts in the room have some sort psychic link to them." suggests Hawkmon as the pots hit the floor.  
"They're back!" Biyomon points out as the pots and pans vanish, only to reappear on the wall to repeat the cycle.  
"Maybe we can break the link. Lightning Paw!" Gatomon cries as she punches the objects before they can hit everyone.  
As Gatomon knocks out the pans, Agumon sucks them up before they hit the ground. "Good work sis!" Agumon says giving the cat a thumbs up.  
"Thanks, All that made me thirsty, I'm going to get me some milk, anybody want some?" Gatomon asks opening the fridge.

"Bahahahaha!" Screams a pale white ghost resembling the fast pink ghosts before punching Gatomon.  
In her fall, the white cat digimon drops her flashlight which then shines on the ghost, not doing a thing.  
"Now, Why would a ghost hide in the fridge?" Biyomon says flying out of the ghost's punches range.  
"You okay Gatomon?" the orange dino asks helping the cat up. "Yeah, but I don't know about us, the light has no effect on him!" Gatomon replies.  
"Look the ghost's frozen!" Cody says pointing at the ice inside. "But it's still moving..." Mimi says confused.

"Spiral Twister!" "Pepper Breath!" the two fire digimon cry hitting the ghost with their attacks melting the ice.  
Agumon then procceds to suck up the spirit as it begins reacting to the flashlights, when it breaks free.  
Once it reappears, Biyomon hits it with another Spiral Twister, causing it to vanish as the lights come on.  
"Hey, it's another medal!" Agumon says pulling out a blue coin with the water symbol.  
"That's a water element medal, Now you can attack with water, water plants, put out fires, as well as damage white ghosts with fire in them. Have fun with your squirt guns." Jokes Gadd on the Gameboy Horror.

"Speaking of fire, you guys didn't accidently set the door on fire did you?" Mimi says to Agumon and Biyomon as she points to the flaming door.  
"I don't think so..." reply the duo watching the fire. "Too bad Gommamon's not here. Haha." Jokes the seal. "Nows not a really good time for jokes, can you put out the fire?" asks Cody.  
"Sure, Marching Fishes!" Gommamon cries as multicolored fish with canes and top hats come out of the sink and begin marching around.  
"Are you really having a hard time remembring our attacks, or is it just for humor purposes?" Biyomon asks glaring at the author while the others watch the marching fish in disbeleif.  
"Humor purposes." The author replies. After the fish finish marching, they squirt water putting out the fire. "Let's go guys." Agumon says as they head through the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gatomon calls finishing her milk before going through the door.  
"There, in the doghouse... isn't that Veemon?" Hawkmon questions pointing at the little blue dragon sleeping.  
The bird's voice causes the dragon possesed by a ghost dog to wake and start barking at the team.  
"For the love of dirt, Keep that thing quiet!" complains a ghostly skeleton emerging from the ground.  
"Dogs, like bones." Agumon says sucking up the skeleton, narrowly dodging Spooky's/Veemon's bites.

Once sucked up, the skeleton named Mr. Bones leaves behind a bone which catches the ghost dog's attention.  
"That's got his attention." Gatomon cheers causing the dog to turn towards her causing the cat to cringe.  
Something inside the dog's host clicks as Spooky/Veemon leaps onto Gatomon showering her in puppy kisses.  
"That's it, hold him right there." Agumon says to the squirming cat as he sucks the ghost out of his second best digifriend.  
"Ummmmm... Veemon... you can stop licking Gatomon now..." Hawkmon says to the dragon who is still giving the cat doggy kisses.  
"Oh, uh, Sorry... I guess I still had a little ghost in me..." Veemon says making up an excuse. "Right..." Agumon replies rolling his eyes at the blushing cat and dragon.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 16 Bogmire Mire

"Now where do we go?" Agumon questions looking for a chest.  
"Something's wrong here, usually a chest with a key appears after we clear a room..." Hawkmon says in concern.  
"Perhaps the key is buried somewhere?" Gommamon suggests as they begin to dig. "Oh boy! Mud Pies!" Mimi cheers as she begins to dig with the seal.  
Meanwhile, Cody and Biyomon try watering the nearby plant. "I see a graveyard over that wall there." Veemon says pointing at a wall, as he gets off the ground.  
"But... the wall's too high to climb." Gatomon adds as she too gets off the ground. Bzzzzt Bzzzzt... "Hold on guys, Gadd's calling." Agumon replies pulling out the Game Boy Horror.

"Hohohohho, Listen up young fellers, My sensors detect a hidden portal in your area." explains Gadd.  
"A portal?" the gang asks simultaneously. "Indeed, the professor here says the ghosts use them to navigate the mansion." Izzy adds.  
" The Game Boy Horror is programed with a device that can use these portals, just scan said portal to activate it." the old man chuckles.  
"Well, that explains why there's no key..." Hawkmon says with relief. "Oh, If you ever need to return to the Foyer quickly, just scan a mirror, and the portal will do the rest." E. Gadd advises before hanging up.  
"Now, where could that portal be?" Agumon ponders. "Hey, uhhhh, my doghouse is glowing." Veemon says pointing to the glowing lights in the doghouse.

After scanning the doghouse, steam emerges from the tiny house as the team is sucked in.  
"Ahhhh! Owwwww!" the gang groans as they're flung out the other side and into a tree.  
"Where are we?" Cody asks checking the map. "We're in the graveyard on the other side of the wall." Biyomon realizes.  
"Ewwww... Gross!" Mimi complains leaning on a grave. "Who dares disturb our graves!?" several skeleton ghosts grumble emerging from the ground.  
"Well, guess we'd better get to work." Agumon sighs. As per usual, the others shine their lights on the ghosts while Gommamon and Biyomon attack with fire and water.

"What's going on with that grave over there?" Gatomon questions pointing at the large grave once the ghosts have been taken care of.  
"I don't like the looks of that blue glow..." worries Veemon. The gang cautiously approaches the grave when it gets hit by lightning.  
"That was close!" Biyomon cries as everyone leaps out the way. "I think the word you're looking for is shocking. Hah ha!" jokes Gommamon.  
Suddenly a pink blob emerges from the grave nearly giving the team a heart attack before they black out... "Not again..." Agumon groans waking up alone in some kind of arena.  
The fire dino then spots a giant shadow version of the blob slowly approaching him. "How dare you defile the undead! I'll make you and your friends feel the fear and despair that created me..." says Bogmire on the other side of the arena.

"Help!" cries the others. Hearing the pleas, Agumon turns to see his friends being chased around the arena's perimeter by a hunter, chef, and wraith like ghosts.  
"If you wish to save your friends from my nightmares, you must defeat me!" laughs the purple blob of nightmares as they disappear. "Pepper..." Agumon begins launching a fireball at the approaching shadow, only for nothing to come out.  
"This is a nightmare, your attacks are useless! You will feel the wrath of my creator!" Bogmire exclaims as lightning strikes, causing him to appear as well as more shadows. "Your creator?" the fire dino asks confused trying to suck up the shadows, only for them to get stuck in a ball.  
"This mansion was created by King Boo, I was made from it's fear and despair, You will feel my wrath." Explains the ghost king's creation. "I don't mean to rush, but can you hurry up?" Cody wails dodging the hunter's bullets.  
"Hang tight guys, I still need to find his weakness!" Agumon calls accidently releasing the shadow ball sending it across the arena. The ball hits the chef, causing it to drop it's rolling pin. "That's it!" the fire lizard exclaims in understandment.

Agumon then sucks up a shadow and fires it at the ghosts chasing his friends. As the digimon sucks up the illusions, a lightning bolt hits him as the Elh gets sucked in.  
"No, How dare you! Do you know how long it took to make those creatures of nightmares?" asks the purple shadow as the lightning sends Agumon across the room. "Too long!" Agumon shouts hitting the ghost of nightmares with his own shadow.  
"I'll return to hauuuuuuunnnnnnnttttt youoooooooooo!" Bogmire exclaims as he's sucked into the Poltergust. "Good luck with that from inside a painting." Agumon smirks as the nightmare ends and the team is returned to the graveyard.

A/N Yes those illusions were some of the beta ghosts by the way in case you were wondering.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Agumon's Mansion

Chapter 17 The Letter of Doubt

"Thank goodness that nightmare is over." Biyomon shudders in fear.  
"I know, that was super scary." Veemon adds his spine tingling.  
"Well, at least that ghost won't be causing us anymore problems." Hawkmon replies.  
"Hey, a little help here? Get this thing off me!" Gatomon pleads as a large chest appears ontop of her.  
"I guess that's what you call a treasure 'chest'. Haha." laughs Gommamon as the gang lift the box off Gatomon's chest.

"Didn't we use this key already?" Mimi asks confused pulling out the sparkly key covered in shiny green glitter.  
"No, I believe the last one like that was pink and heart shaped, this one's club shaped." Cody points out.  
"Good job young fellows, let's head back to the lab and portrify those ghosts." E. Gadd says on the communicator.  
"Uh... I think the Poltergust got hit with lightning..." Agumon says worriedly inspecting a scorch mark on the vacuum's containment unit.  
"Don't worry, even if your goose did get cooked, the Poltergust wouldn't even get a scratch." the professor says assuring the orange dino it's okay.

"You still remember how to do this right?" Gadd questions the gang as they enter the lab.  
"You betcha!" Agumon says with a grin as he inserts the nozzle into the machine.  
"Now as you know, The ghosts are invisible... the old man says repeating his words from last use of the Portrificationizer.  
"Prodigious, our teams coming along nicely." Izzy says to the group happy at how many of them have been saved.  
"Yeah... you know, despite the situation we're in, this is actually kind of fun. Cody replies as the others nod in agreement.

"And Presto, turn them into beautiful ghost portraits." Finishes Gadd.  
Suddenly the machine starts up again as once again a pink hat surfaces in the washing machine.  
"You know, you're probably going to lose that hat doing that..." Agumon facepalms.  
"But it's fun!" Mimi squeals with glee. After entering the mansion the gang head through the newly lit hallways and through a door covered in thorny spider webs with their new key.  
"Well, we're outside again." Veemon says looking at their surroundings. "That fountain would make an excellent birdbath!" Biyomon exclaims trying to hold back the urge to jump in.

"No matter how many we suck up, these guys just keep coming!" Agumon says sucking up tiny pink flying teardrops.  
"Something smells Fishy." Gommamon jokes at the unusual ghosts unusually named flying fish.  
"This is getting tiresome..." Agumon pants as he begins resting on a tree. "Hua Hua Hua Ha Ha Haaaa!" Laughs a ghost in a mocking tone hanging from the tree startling the fire dino.  
"Why you!" Agumon says in fury as he begins sucking it up. "Biyomon... I know you're a bird but I don't think you can fit in there..." Cody sighs as the pink bird inspects the bird house.  
"Me, neither." Hawkmon says admittedly knowing he's too big as well. "There's something in there..." Biyomon replies looking into the hole.

"Suddenly right as Agumon finishes off the ghost, it sends him flying into the birdhouse.  
"Ow..." the orange lizard says in pain, his face on the side of the little house.  
"You okay bro?" Gatomon asks her brother figure. "Yeah... hey something fell out." Agumon says picking up a piece of paper.  
"Told you." Biyomon says proudly. "It's a letter from Tai!" The dino exclaims worriedly.

 _Dear, Agumon_  
 _If you've found this letter, then that means you've entered the mansion._  
 _Beware of Boos Agumon, the others have been captured... I managed to get away... but I feel it won't be for long._  
 _Please help, You're our only hope buddy. Love Tai... Wait no I mean From! Tai_

As the gang finish of the remaining ghosts hanging and laughing from the trees the lights turn on.  
"Let me out of here!" shouts a familiar voice coming from the well. "Tai! You down there!?" Agumon calls.  
"What's that boy? Tai fell down the well?" asks Mimi. **"I'M NOT LASSIE!"** Agumon screams.  
As the gang shine their lights into the well, they spot a completely intact ladder.  
"This is a small well." Gatomon says as they reach the bottom. "Hey, there's a light over there." Veemon says pointing in the distance.

The team find themselves inside a statue head looking into a regal looking room, across from them is a mirror with a table infront of it.  
"Look! Our Digivices!" Cody replies. Sure enough there lying on the table are the stolen Digivices and D3's.  
"If Palmon were here she could grab them from here." Mimi says seeing how far away they are.  
"Shhh..." the fire lizard whispers as King Boo enters the room carrying a painting. As the ghost king hangs the painting on the wall, Agumon's eyes take the look of horror.  
"Let me out of here!" Tai shouts banging from inside the picture. "T-T-Tai!?" Agumon whispers in horror as he reaches for his partner.

"Ahahaha! You thought you could escape me? Well, guess what? I found you. I would let you suffer the same fate as your friends... but with the problems your troublesome partner has caused, I thought I turn you into a portrait." King Boo says to the pixelated Tai.  
Suddenly another hanging ghost appears in the well scaring our heroes. The heroes promptly suck it up and get a key, but not without alerting the King.  
"I thought I heard sucking coming from in here!" King Boo exclaims phasing through the wall about to punish his adversaries.  
"Guys hang on to me! " Agumon says without thinking as he instinctively pulls out the Game Boy Horror adrenaline pumping through his data.  
'What is he doing?' thinks the royal boo in confusion as to why he'd pull out the device. Before the King can realize what's going on, the group uses the mirror to warp back to the Foyer.  
"They're... gone...?" King Boo says realizing what happened. "But they'll be back..." The ghostly king whispers glancing at his new painting of the digidestined.  
"That was a close one..." everyone sighs, when they notice Agumon staring at the floor. "That just can't be Tai... it can't be..." a distraught Agumon sobs with doubt...


End file.
